A New Beginning
by HypeddJay
Summary: Set after Lightspeed, Jinx decides to finally switch sides. But she doesn't have to go through it alone.
1. Her Decision

Her Decision

Jinx picked up the rose for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She stroked its petals thoughtfully. "_He left it for me,"_ She thought, her eyes widening. She was alone, sitting in a bench in the park. It was late at night and chilly, but Jinx didn't care. She was scared and confused at first, wondering if she made the right decision on leaving the H.I.V.E Five, but seeing the rose had boosted her confidence. She thought back on the speedy hero, and she knew that she would never regret her decision. It just seemed… right. She smiled softly. She got up and started walking towards the H.I.V.E Five's headquarters. She just needed a few more things.

A few minutes later, she had gotten her backpack full of her things and ended up alone in the street. Her stomach turned as she realized she had nowhere to go. _"Shoot. I never think things through, do I?"_ She sighed. It was almost enough to go back home. Home. Where was home? Not the H.I.V.E Five's place. Not The headquarters. Nowhere. _"I didn't even bring money,"_ Jinx realized. She turned back longingly to the H.I.V.E five's place but then stopped herself. _"No,"_ She thought firmly. _"I've made my decision. It's time I stick with it," _With her heart set, she started walking.

It wasn't long, however, until a certain red-headed speedster started following her.


	2. Trust Me

Trust Me

"Jinx?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see no one other than Kid Flash.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, eyeing her backpack. Jinx opened her mouth to respond, but she ended up looking away, not knowing what to say.

"Well, don't starting babbling now," He joked. He glanced at her hand that held the rose.

"Awh, you kept it? I'm touched," He teased, but his eyes were serious. Jinx didn't say anything but blushed, embarrassed. _"Idiot, say something. Say anything,"_ She told herself, closing her eyes. Kid Flash went closer to her.

"Hey, you alright? You're being… awfully quiet, for you," He added, a bit concerned. She whispered something. Kid Flashed leaned closer.

"Hmmm?" He asked gently. She gulped. "I quit the H.I.V.E," She said, a bit more audible. Kid Flash widened his eyes.

"That's great, Jinx!" he exclaimed happily. "I knew you were too smart for all this," he smiled at her. Jinx felt her heart jump and she managed a small smile. Kid Flash inspected her.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked her. Her smile dropped. "I… I'm working on that still," She said, sheepishly. "I wasn't really thinking straight. I just kinda left," She admitted. She didn't feel all that sad. She felt more liberated. Kid Flash thought for a second.

"Don't worry about it, Jinx. Remember what I said? I'll take care of the H.I.V.E Five and everything. Trust me," He said, putting his hand out again to the pink haired girl. This time she didn't hesitate to take it.

**(A/N: The chapters will get longer, I swear. But I'm trying to gradually pull in the plot. Please give me some critique! I would love to hear it. I'm working on the next chapter very soon.)**


	3. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

Kid Flash picked her up bridal styled and ran. Jinx clung to him helplessly. They were going so fast, she squeezed her eyes shut. The wind roared in her ears until finally, it stopped. She opened her eyes cautiously to find them both standing in a hallway in front of a door. She looked around. It looked like an apartment complex. She was expecting the tower.

"If you're watching the city for the Teen Titans, why aren't you staying at their tower?" She asked. Kid Flash grinned.

"I like having my own place," He stated simply and opened the door for her. Her eyes widened.

"You… You're letting me stay here?" Her voice raised several octaves.

"I got you into this and I'm going to help you every step of the way," He said sincerely and motioned the pink haired girl to go inside. Hesitantly, she did. The apartment was surprisingly clean and simple. It was plain, small and cozy. It suited Kid Flash. Jinx suddenly felt an arm around her waist.

"So here it is. What's mine is yours!" He stated cheerfully. She stepped away.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked suspiciously. She definitely wasn't used to this sort of kindness. She glanced down at the rose, which she hadn't let go of yet.

"Like I said before, there's something about you that's different… You don't give yourself enough credit. Besides, I'm a nice guy, and I don't let pretty girls freeze on the streets," He winked at her and zoomed away for a second and came back with a restaurant bag.

"You feeling up to some Italian food?" He asked, waving the bag in front of her. Jinx blinked. Her mind was still thinking about what he said. _"He's such a flirt,"_ She thought, looking away.

"Come on… I know you're hungry," He coaxed. "It's been a big day for you. Capturing me, chasing me, capturing me again, saving me, and leaving," She smiled a little.

"It has been a big day," She realized. "Thanks, but no thanks," she turned away from the food.

"I think I just want to rest for a bit," She said quietly. Kid Flash grabbed her arm.

"As much as you need to rest, you need some food in you. I bet you haven't eaten all day," He said, surprisingly serious and guided her to the kitchen table. He managed to get her to eat some spaghetti and one slice of garlic bread before he was satisfied.

"Do you always mother every girl?" Jinx muttered, annoyed.

"Only the ones I like," Kid Flash smiled. Jinx looked away, her chest tingling.

"So, uh, should I sleep on the couch or something?" She quickly asked, eager to change the subject. Kid Flash perked his head.

"Of course not! You'll get the bed of course. I'll sleep on the couch," He smiled at her. Jinx frowned.

"It's okay. Sleeping on the couch is no bid deal-" she began, but he cut her off.

"I insist," He said, while gently pushing her into the room. He gave Jinx her backpack.

"Let me know if you need anything! Water, soap, company in bed…" He trailed off while she shut the door in his face. He chuckled and began to eat the remains.

Jinx sank to the ground. _"I'm in his apartment. I'm in some hero's apartment. I don't even know this guy."_ She thought weakly. She looked up to see the rose in a vase next to the bed. Her heart beat rapidly. _"He's so… nice. I guess being a hero, that's expected though,"_ She thought. Slowly, she got up and sifted through her backpack, finding her pajamas. Changing silently, she kept glancing at the door. She went to the bathroom and started washing her face, and brushed her teeth. She silently took out her hair ties and let her hair fall loose. She looked at her reflection. "My name is Jinx and I'm in some guy's house," She said to her reflection.

"Hello, Jinx," Said a voice in the doorway. Jinx jumped and turned to find Kid Flash standing in the doorway, smirking at her.

"Also," He began, walking towards with a mock hurt expression on his face, "I'm not some _guy_. I'm your hero," He grinned and then reached out to stroke her hair. "You know, you should really let your hair down sometimes. It looks good on you," He smiled. 

Jinx cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but did you knock?" She said, annoyed.

"I did, but you didn't answer," Kid Flash said, "So I just came in," He grinned while she rolled her eyes.

"Just wanted to wish you good night, Jinx," He stepped closer to her, almost 2 inches apart. "Sweet dreams," He said, and then walked away.

"_He needs to stop doing that," _Jinx thought, trying to steady her thoughts. _"Who does he think he is? So arrogant, so charming…" _She sighed and crawled into the bed. She looked at the rose before falling asleep.

Her dreams were filled with roses.

**(A/N: Hoped you guys liked it! I'm really pleased with this story, and I'm really trying hard not to make it cliché. But it probably is. -_- But, I'm making Kid Flash the way I saw him in the episode Lightspeed and I'm making Jinx a little less outspoken and snarky. Not that I don't love that, but I'd rather not overdue it for this one. **** Tell me what you guys think! I'm trying to fix my mistakes haha. Be prepared for Chapter 4!)**


	4. Shall We?

Shall We?

When Jinx opened her eyes, it was morning. She blinked a few times and stretched luxuriously. Then, she noticed that red headed boy standing near the bed, watching her.

"Agh!" She cried, hexing out in surprise and falling out of the bed in shock. She looked around a few times, before finally realizing where she was. _"That's right. I left the H.I.V.E Five,"_ She thought.

"Well, good morning to you, sunshine," Kid Flash said, reappearing in front of her, holding a hand out. Instead of taking it, Jinx glared at it.

"Why were you staring at me? Why were you in my room?" She yelled. Kid Flash backed away.

"Well, I was _gonna_ wake you up, but it looked like you were having a good dream. So I watched you, for like five seconds," He added defensively.

"Plus, this is sorta my bed," He said again, winking her. Jinx realized that this wasn't her room. _She _was the one intruding. This was_ his _apartment. Mild shame built up in her chest.

"I… uh- well, it happened a lot in my old place," She muttered, not being able to apologize. Kid Flash smiled.

"Apology accepted. How about some breakfast?" he asked, disappearing and appearing in seconds with a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and toast. Jinx blinked in surprise.

"I'm not hungry," She turned away, her stomach churning in disgust. Kid Flash lowered the plate.

"You barely ate dinner, and now you're refusing breakfast?" He asked incredulously, "Didn't you ever eat at your old place?"

Jinx looked up at him. His face was etched with worry. She sighed. "We ate when we felt like it. Besides, Mammoth usually ate everything anyways,"

"That's not healthy. You have to eat," he lectured her and pulled her up gently. "Look, I'll even let you have breakfast in bed. You can't refuse my amazing breakfast in bed," He looked at her with puppy eyes.

Jinx scoffed, "Stop mothering me. I'm fine. I'm just not a breakfast person,"

Kid Flash blinked. "Please? Please? Please?" He begged. "You're so skinny!" Then he took her hand and looked in her eyes. "Please," He stated seriously.

Jinx looked in surprise. Her "no" that she was going to say caught in her throat. Kid Flash took her silence as a "yes" and pushed the plate to her. She groaned but took some toast and nibbled at it. He managed to make her eat a piece of toast, some bacon, and some eggs.

"I like your pajamas," Kid Flash said, looking at her black cotton pants and purple tank. "It's very… you,"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "You don't know me," She stated bluntly. Kid Flashed looked at her. _"Very true," _He mused to himself.

"But, I would love to get to know you," He grinned and took her hand, kissing it gently. Jinx gulped.

"So, uhm. What are you doing today?" She asked quickly. Kid Flash thought to himself for a second before answering. "Want to go to the movies?" He asked.

"I thought a hero's work was never done," The pink haired girl answered back.

"Doesn't mean hero's can't have fun every now and then," He countered. Jinx had no words for this and just stood up.

"Can you leave? I'm changing," She said, her back turned away. Kid Flash took the plate and zoomed away.

Jinx took out her usual costume: striped tights, black dress, boots. She quickly changed and started on her hair. She began pulling it up but then remembered what Kid Flash said to her last night. _"You should leave your hair down sometimes… It looks nice," _

She sighed and just brushed it down. It reached just below her shoulders. She stared at herself for a moment before leaving the room. She saw Kid Flash waiting for her. She stared at him. He wasn't wearing his costume or mask. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt. _"Wow," _Jinx thought. That was basically the only dignified thought she had.

"That's what you're wearing?" Kid Flash asked her, "What about your secret identity?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "What secret identity? My hair's pink!"

"Good point," Kid Flash grinned, "But you could still change into more _casual _clothes," He offered. Jinx rolled her eyes but went back in the room to change. She pulled out everything she brought from the H.I.V.E Five's lair. _"Two shirts, one pair of jeans, one necklace, sneakers, and a tank top," _Jinx thought, her heart sinking. _"That's all I brought?" _

She decided to wear jeans and a simple black shirt. To top off the look, she added the necklace and the sneakers. _"What's wrong with the way I always look?" _She asked to herself, a little sad. Jinx sighed and started heading out.

Kid Flash was waiting outside for her. His mouth slightly dropped when he saw her. _"Breathtaking,"_ He thought, deciding that was the proper word for her. _"She would look perfect if she looked happy,"_

And it was true; the pink haired sorceress did not smile at all.

"Well, don't look too happy to see me," Kid Flash joked when she walked up to him. She scoffed.

"So, are we going, Kid Flash?" She asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"First off, we're going out like _normal _citizens. So please, call me Wally. And second, what's your name, pretty lady?" He asked, taking her hand. She pulled it out of his grasp.

"My name is Jinx," She stated, not looking at him.

"I _know _that. I meant-," Wally started but Jinx interrupted him.

"I know what you meant," She snapped, "I don't _have _a name. My name is Jinx. Always has been and always will be,"

Kid Flash blinked. He was a bit taken aback by this. _"I should've realized that she doesn't have a second identity," _He thought miserably. _"Now, I've offended her," _

"Well, this is your chance, Jinx! You can start completely over," He said, trying to cheer her up. To his relief, she smiled a tiny bit and relaxed.

"Yeah… I guess. I'll think of a new name eventually," She said quietly. Wally relaxed and held out his arm.

"Shall we, my lady?" He asked in what he thought was a very suave tone. Jinx giggled and took his arm.

"We shall," She said, suddenly shy. She very suddenly couldn't wait to go to the movies.

**(A/N: Special thanks to Wolfgirl666! Thanks for reviewing and giving me a great tips for me to work on! You're so nice and it made my day **

**I am on a roll, baby. This story is going so great and I'm already working on the next chapter. Tell me when the story gets boring; I have a tendency to give out too many details and not to get on with it. Basically, I draw things out. :p **

**I love this couple and I hope you guys liked the way I portrayed them. Tell me what you think! I love feedback) **


	5. Horror At The Movies

Horror at the Movies

**(A/N: I guess I'm supposed to do this in my stories but I didn't. Whoops. So here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. And stuff. )**

"So what do you wanna see?" Wally asked Jinx, "Romance, Horror, Sci-fi, comedy?" He motioned to the theatre's choices.

"Horror," Jinx said immediately. Wally gave her an amused glance.

"Good choice," He said while he paid for the tickets, "Don't worry, if you get scared, you can just hold me,"

Jinx rolled her eyes. _"Yeah, like that's going to happen," _She thought, kicking a small pebble. She felt really awkward. _"Is this a date?" _She wondered. Wally just laughed to himself, his smile just growing wider. He gave Jinx the ticket and put his arm around her waist and led her in the theatre.

"How about some snacks?" Wally asked her, eyeing the snack stand.

"No thanks," Jinx said dismissively, running her hand through her hair. Wally just looked at her.

"How can you just watch a movie and _not _eat something? That's why popcorn was invented," Wally shook his head and went up to the snack stand.

"One extra large popcorn with butter and an extra large coke," He asked the lady at the register. He paid for the snacks and winked at the girl working, who giggled. Jinx felt her stomach turn at that. _"What. A. Flirt," _She thought, sighing. He _was _cute, Jinx could admit that. But they were not a couple. Jinx assured herself.

"_I'm just the girl staying at his place. For a couple days," _She gulped. She hated feeling jealous.

"Let's go, Jinx," Wally said happily, managing to balance the popcorn and soda and hold her hand at the same time.

"_He probably does it to all the girls," _Jinx said, feeling nervous as Wally squeezed her hand and led her into the movie. He let her choose the seats since the movie theatre was empty. She led him to the middle row and sat down. 

Wally immediately began munching on the popcorn. "You want some?" He asked Jinx, who shook her head. He gulped down another mouthful and opened his mouth to speak.

"You know, you never eat unless I force you to," He said.

"I'm just not hungry," Jinx said defensively. Wally rolled his eyes when she said that.

"Yeah, okay. You ate like 3 bites of dinner yesterday, and even less for breakfast. How can you not be hungry?" He countered. Jinx sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay, mom," She said, exasperated as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and began eating. Wally smiled and put his arm on her back.

"Trust me, you need some nourishment. You look as if you're gonna drop dead,"

Jinx glared at him. "Shut up and watch the previews, Wally,"

"Yes, ma'am," Wally said with a straight face, but his eyes were laughing. "So, you like horror?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jinx answered looking straight ahead, hoping he would get the hint that she didn't want to talk. Apparently, he didn't because he kept asking her questions.

"What's your favorite?" 

"Psycho," She said, dead-panned. Wally pondered for a moment.

"Favorite music?" He asked. He was just trying to get to know this mysterious enchantress, but it seemed as if she had no interest in the conversation. She was just staring straight ahead, eyes dull.

"Music is my favorite music," She retorted. Wally laughed.

"I agree," He said sincerely. To his delight, a small smile was creeping on her face. She hugged her knees.

"What's your favorite?" She asked, suddenly self-conscience. She began playing with her hair.

"Favorite what?" He asked back. Jinx willed herself to stop playing with her hair.

"Movie," She asked, making herself looking up. Wally pondered on that for a bit.

"The Incredibles," He finally answered, grinning. Jinx laughed.

"Suits you," She said, then settled as the lights dimmed, signaling the movie was about to start. Wally let his arm slip into her waist again. _"She's really skinny," _He thought. _"I wonder why she doesn't eat," _

Jinx slowly pulled away from his grip. _"What did I do?" _Wally panicked a little and looked over at the pink haired girl, whose eyes were glued to the screen.

Wally tried again, slipping his arm around her waist. She flinched but didn't do anything. Wally shrugged. _"I'm probably making her really uncomfortable," _He thought and started watching the movie.

The movie, it turned out, wasn't Jinx's best choice. It was weird, disgusting and settled on cheap thrills. It was a disappointing slasher film. She peeked over at Wally. His eyes were wide and he kept jumping every time the killer appeared. She smiled to herself. Without thinking, she leaned over to him.

"Don't worry, if you get scared, you can just hold me," She whispered, teasing him. He let out a sheepish grin.

"Me? Scared? Not a chance," He puffed out his chest impressively and winked, but then just wrapped his arms around Jinx and continued watching the movie. Jinx felt her heart race.

"_Why does he do this to me? What are we?" _She wondered miserably. She hated being insecure but Kid Flash (Or Wally) confused her. She sighed and leaned against him, watching the rest of the movie that way.

**(A/N: I intended on making this chapter longer, but after editing it, I decided to end it like this. It just feels right, I guess. The next few chapters are going to be about Jinx and Kid Flash getting to know each other. Because, really, they've only known each other for like 2 days. -_-**

**I also planned on making this story around 10 chapters, but I doubt that's going to happen. It'll go on longer. :p **

**Please read and review. I would love to hear your critiques. I feel like I made a lot of mistakes in this chapter. Oh well. And please give me some suggestions about Jinx's name. I have a couple I'm playing around with. **** That's all, folks.) **


	6. Kind Words and a Thank You

Thank You

**(A/N: Hey guys. Your reviews meant the world to me **** I am one happy girl. **

**Anyways, this chapter is going to focus more on Jinx and Kid Flash getting to know each other. I just wanted a couple chapters on them getting closer and then I'll start writing about Jinx being a good guy. Whoop whoop. **

**Oh, and I don't own shit.) **

When the movie ended, Wally stood up, wiping remains of popcorn on his jeans. He stuck out his hand to Jinx, but she ignored it and just stood up, taking the soda with her. She threw it out as she was leaving the dark room. She noticed 3 guys staring at her as soon as she left the theatre. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hey there, pinky," Called out one. He had blonde hair with a beanie.

"Hello," she mumbled, and started to walk away. Wally hadn't even left the theatre. _"He's probably in the bathroom or something,"_ Jinx thought. She had kind of left him in the theatre.

"I like your hair," Said another boy. He had dark hair with intense green eyes.

"Thanks," She said, looking straight ahead. The dark haired boy left his friends and started walking towards her.

"No, really. I mean it," He said, his eyes were sincere. Jinx blinked. "Thanks," she said, a little confused.

"You'd think that pink hair would be weird, but it works really well with you. I'm Jason, by the way," The boy said. His friends were watching him silently.

"What's your name?" He asked. Jinx opened her mouth to answer, but then realized she couldn't tell him her name was Jinx. Luckily for her, a voice called after her.

"Hey, wait up!" Wally said, walking briskly out of the theatre.

"Sorry it took so long," Wally said. "Just had to finish the popcorn," He grinned. Jinx rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Is this your friend?" Wally asked, eyeing Jason who smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Jason," He said to Wally. Wally introduced himself. Jason turned to Jinx.

"I got to go, but call me," He said, holding out a piece of paper. Jinx widened her eyes, but took the paper. Jason grinned and saluted.

"I look forward to hearing from you, mystery girl. See ya," he said, and turned away. He ran back to his friends and went into the theatre.

Wally immediately turned to Jinx. "Well, aren't you Miss Popularity?" He smiled at her, but his smile wasn't as wide as before. He was slightly irritated. _"Play it cool, Wally," _He told himself silently.

"Yeah, coming from the boy that flirts with every girl," Jinx scoffed.

"What?" Wally said. Jinx motioned to the girl at the register. It was the same girl that Wally got the snacks from and had flirted with.

"It's called being friendly," Wally told Jinx defensively.

"So you'd wink to a guy?" Jinx asked while reading Jason's number. She carefully tucked it in her pocket. Wally ignored her question.

"You… You're not actually going to call him, are you?" Wally asked incredulously, eyes widening. Jinx shrugged. She could hear a different tone to Wally's voice. One she didn't like at all.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving," She said, quickly changing the subject. This was making her uncomfortable. She didn't like the way Wally was acting. He was acting possessive and weird. Wally looked like he was going to say something but then changed his mind.

"You're actually hungry?" He asked, surprised. Jinx nodded. Wally slowly brightened up and then took her hand. 

"What are you hungry for?" He asked. Jinx looked around.

"Let's go here," She said, hastily leading him to a random place. It turned out to be a fast food diner. Jinx sat down on a random table and motioned Wally to come. He sat down right beside her.

A waitress greeted them. "Welcome to the Rock n' Roll Diner! What would you like to eat?"

Jinx glanced at the menu. "Cheeseburger, no onions, and fries. And water please," She said quickly. The waitress wrote it down and glanced at Wally.

"A double cheeseburger, no onions, two fries, onion rings, and a chocolate milkshake," Wally said and grinned at the waitress. She smiled back and took their menus. Jinx felt her stomach tighten. _"It's just a smile. He was just smiling," _She told herself silently. She clenched her fist and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Something wrong?" Wally asked, lightly. Jinx looked at him.

"Just surprised at how much you eat," Jinx lied. Wally laughed.

"Yeah, well, being the fastest boy alive, I need to eat my strength," He said, leaning back. He seemed to be in a much better mood.

"So, about that guy," Wally began. Jinx groaned inwardly. "What were you guys talking about?" Wally asked, trying to sound nonchalant. But even to his ears, he sounded curious and slightly jealous.

"My pink hair," Jinx said while running a hand through a lock of her hair. "He said it looked good on me. He thought I dyed it," She giggled.

"Ah," Wally said, his stomach clenching slightly. "It was John, right?"

"Jason," She corrected immediately. She then noticed his face darkening slightly. She felt uncomfortable again. _"At least he knows what it feels like," _She thought, _"At least he knows how I feel when he flirts with other girls. But I wasn't even flirting. I don't flirt," _

Luckily for her, their waitress came with their food, providing a nice distraction. But looking at the greasy food, Jinx felt her stomach protest in disgust. She actually hadn't really been hungry, but she just wanted to change the subject so Wally would leave her alone about that guy. She picked up her cheeseburger and took a bite.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Wally asked, already done with his cheeseburger. Jinx had to remind herself not to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Uh. Not yet. I'm thinking of a few," Jinx said, eating another bite of her burger. It wasn't as bad as it looked. She munched thoughtfully.

"Like what?" Wally asked, eating an onion ring. Jinx looked down, thinking.

"I like the name… Genevieve," She said, quietly. "Gigi for short," She said, a little louder. She looked up. Wally had stopped eating.

"Genevieve… _Genevieve_…. Gigi…." He tried out. He smiled. "It suits you… It's very…. _French_,"

Jinx smiled. "I'm just thinking about it. It's not for sure yet."

"Well, it's very pretty. Just like you," Wally said, looking right into her pink eyes. Jinx blushed and turned back to her burger.

"So how do you like your food?" Wally asked, after a very awkward silence. Jinx looked up from her meal, she was almost done.

"It's pretty good. I haven't had burgers in forever," Jinx replied. 

"You know, this is the most I've seen you eat since you stayed with me," Wally said, finishing his meal. He opened his wallet to pay and stood up. He left a couple crumpled bills on the table.

"Come on," He said, "Let's go,"

Jinx stood up and he took her hand. Side by side, hand together, they left the diner.

The sun had just started to set, and Jinx looked up at the sky. It was a fusion of pink, blue, and red. She'd seen it many times on the H.I.V.E Five's roof, and it never ceased to take her breath away.

"_The H.I.V.E Five…" _Jinx thought. _"I wonder what they're doing right now," _

"Penny for your thoughts?" Wally asked, interrupting Jinx's thoughts. She jumped slightly.

"I guess I'm just wondering about the H.I.V.E Five," Jinx said thoughtfully. "I just-," She began, but something stopped her. An alarm in a nearby store went off and glass shattered everywhere. Wally quickly shielded Jinx to protect her from the shards.

"Be right back. Duty calls," Wally said, lightly. In a flash, he was gone. Jinx looked at the shattered window of the store. Two men were jumping out of the store, holding bags.

"_Two men. Probably armed. Around 5'8 and 5'9. One of them is heavy set. Looks around 170-190 pounds. Easy to take," _Jinx thought, quickly hiding behind a telephone booth. The men were laughing and running. Without thinking, Jinx raised her arm and energy shot out. She aimed it at the street, causing a small earthquake. One of the guys fell roughly. She aimed another hex right at a tree, making it fall and block the other guys' way.

Kid Flash appeared, costumed and ready. He looked surprised at how they were already taken down. Jinx smiled to herself. Kid Flash looked up to where Jinx was hiding and winked. He took their money bags and returned the stolen valuables to the store and then grabbed both of the men and disappeared.

"_He probably took them to jail," _Jinx thought. _"And I helped,"_ It was strange to her that one day she was against the law, and the next day she was with the law. _"Just like that," _

"Looks like those guys have incredibly bad luck," Kid Flash suddenly appeared in front of her. Jinx smiled at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Looks like it. I guess you were too slow," Jinx teased. Kid Flash laughed.

"You make an excellent partner, Jinx," Kid Flash bowed, "I am honored to have you by my side,"

Jinx gulped. "I-I can't believe I just did that," She said, a bit shakily. She laughed weakly. Kid Flash looked at her, head tilted. He was expecting an explanation.

"It's just weird. It's so weird being on one side one moment and the next side another," Jinx said, sitting on the street curb. "Sometimes I wonder if it's even possible. I just left. I'm supposed to be a mediocre villain, not some hero," She laughed humorlessly.

Kid Flash sat next to her. "Of course it's possible. You were born with gifts people think are impossible, and you had the choice on how you use them. It's not always final though. You have the choice to change. Always. You always have that choice," He said seriously. "I believe in you, Jinx. You deserve a lot more than what you settle for. Definitely not those losers of a team. You deserve people that respect and admire you. The Brotherhood of Evil doesn't deserve someone like you. You're powerful and smart and wonderful," He said. Jinx stared at him, touched by his kind words. Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. For the first time, she saw Kid Flash blush.

"Thank you," She whispered. And she got up and started walking, leaving the shocked red headed hero looking after her, grinning widely.

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter 6. Tell me when it gets boring. I know I add in way too many details. :p **

**I added in the Jason character just for the sole purpose of someone making Wally/Kid Flash jealous. But if you guys want to see more of him, just say so. **

**Tell me what you think. If you see any things that need to be changed, please tell me! I didn't spend a lot of time editing this. It might've been a little rushed… -_- I've been updating super fast because I'm on a roll. Also, I hate to keep people waiting. I know how frustrating it is to wait and wait for a new chapter. **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed: **

**Wolfgirl666**

**KaliAnn**

**MoonLightView**

**OffMyTea**

**KittyKatTitan**

**You guys are so kind and sweet. Thanks so much! More to come)**


	7. Moonlit Beach

Moonlit Beach

Kid Flash touched his cheek where the pink haired former villainess had kissed him. _"Oh, wow," _He thought giddily. _"She kissed me!"_ He was so happy, he could've cried. He stood up and looked at Jinx's retreating figure. He zoomed toward her to catch up and walked alongside her. She didn't even glance at him but she had a small smile playing on her lips and her face was still red. Kid Flash just smile contently and gently grabbed her hand. Hand in hand, they walked to the apartment.

When they reached the apartment building, Kid Flash stopped and turned to Jinx.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked. Jinx looked startled by this.

"Uh. I thought we were going home?" She said, gesturing to the apartment complex. Kid Flash shook his head amiably.

"Come on, Jinx. I'm the fastest boy in the world. The world is at your fingertips! Choose a place, any place!" He said in what he thought was a very persuasive tone. Jinx sighed, defeated. She furrowed her brow, thinking where she really wanted to go.

"The night is still young. Think of all the places we could go! We could go to Mount Everest or Tokyo!" Kid Flash continued, so excited he was babbling. Jinx was barely listening. She kept thinking about where she wanted to go.

"The beach," She said quietly. Kid Flash stopped talking.

"Huh?" He leaned closer to her.

"The beach," She muttered, a little louder. Kid Flash beamed at her.

"Your wish is my command. To the beach!" He shouted excitedly. He held her bridal style and bolted. Jinx squeezed her eyes shut again. She felt a little nauseous because of how fast they were going. The only good thing was is that it only lasted a minute. When Jinx opened her eyes, she was standing at a beach. She looked around, there were only a couple people walking around the docks but they were far away.

"So, I'm curious. Why the beach?" Kid Flash asked.

"I've never been to the beach," Jinx answered, her eyes wide as she looked around. She cautiously walked toward the waves then started running towards them. She stopped abruptly when she got to the water. Carefully, she took off her shoes and timidly stuck one foot in the water. She closed her eyes in pure bliss and let out a small exhale of happiness. She felt a small gust of wind and knew the Kid Flash was next to her.

"Someone's happy," He mused. "You've never been to the beach before?" He asked, disbelievingly. Jinx was nearly waist deep in the water. She looked up.

"No," She said, thinking back, "I don't think so. I don't have any childhood memories about it, and I guess I've never had the time. Until now," Jinx added. Kid Flash joined her in the water.

"So, why now?" He asked, facing her. "Why do you want to go now?" Jinx was silent for a while, as she thought about it. But then she spoke.

"There was this picture I saw in a museum once," Jinx said quietly. "It showed this little girl making a sand castle in moonlight. The way the photographer shot it really got to me. I guess ever since then I've always longed to go to the beach. I'll show you the picture sometime. It's really good," She smiled and then suddenly splashed Kid Flash. He spluttered in shock.

"H-hey!" He said, splashing her back. But she had started running through the water. He chased her and splashed her back. She giggled and sent a small hex to the water, causing a small wave to hit Kid Flash. In return, he picked her up and dunked her fully in the water.

She resurfaced, laughing. Kid Flash helped her up and together, they burst into giggles.

"S-sorry," She gulped, shaking with laughter. "You just looked so _serious_. I couldn't help it," She giggled and then she realized how close he was to her. They were face to face. Jinx suddenly realized that without her boots, she had lost another three inches. They were no longer the same height and she had to look up. Kid Flash tilted his head slightly down, realizing that they were mere inches apart. He leaned toward her slowly.

"Jinx…" He started to say leaning dangerously close, but the pink hair girl pulled away.

"I… I'm going to go get dried off," Jinx said nervously. _"I think he was going to kiss me," _Jinx thought frantically, as she scrambled to get out of the water. Kid Flash was right next to her all of a sudden and picked her up gently and led her out of the water. He set her on the moist sand without a word. Together, they stood very awkwardly. Trying to decipher what happened.

"_Maybe I was being too forward," _Kid Flash thought, "_But she _**did** _kiss me on the cheek,"_ He pondered. _"Maybe I shouldn't have tried to kiss her," _He glanced at Jinx. She was wringing her hair out gingerly. Kid Flash zoomed suddenly away and returned with towels. He flushed crimson as he saw that she was taking off her soaked jeans.

"Uh… er… Here," He said, pointedly looking away and giving her a towel. She took it gratefully.

"Thanks. Hey, do you think you can get me some spare clothes?" Jinx asked Kid Flash, who was getting redder.

"Uh, yeah sure," He said and ran off. He came back in a few minutes.

"I wasn't sure what you liked," He said apologetically. She took the clothes. "I won't look," He offered and turned away. She giggled softly at his obvious embarrassment. She took off her shirt, but she felt nervous. He had brought her a simple purple blouse and dark jeans. She quickly changed after making sure Kid Flash wasn't looking. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" She said shyly. He turned and looked at her.

"Beautiful. As always," He said. His blue eyes were boring into hers. "Let's go home,"

She nodded. He picked her up again and bolted off. Within seconds they were back to the apartment.

"Today was very interesting," Jinx remarked as she sat on the couch. "I had fun," She admitted.

"Sorry I tried to kiss you," Kid Flash said immediately. Jinx looked up, startled. He was standing in front of her, looking down. She looked at her hands.

"Kid Flash, what are we?" She asked, a little bluntly. The question had been bugging her all day. "Am I your friend, or a roommate or what?" She looked up, "What are we?" She repeated.

Kid Flash looked at Jinx. He was unsure what to say. He sounded like a jerk if he said that she was his girlfriend. He would sound like an idiot if he said that they were just friends. They weren't. They both knew it. They were not _just_ friends. He knew how much he liked her and knew that she had to reciprocate at least some of those feelings.

"We…. We're getting to know each other," Kid Flash said, sitting right next to her. He took a deep breath. "I… I like you, Jinx," He said, a little shakily. He saw her eyes widened and her cheeks flush red.

"I think I like you too," She whispered, playing with her hair. Kid Flash's heart soared.

"So, we're in _like_ with each other?" He said jokingly. She smiled weakly. He sighed, becoming serious.

"But," He started, "I want to know you better before I do anything rash. I realized today that I don't know you that well at all, and you don't know me that well,"

He leaned in suddenly. "I would love to get to know you," He whispered to Jinx before kissing her cheek.

The pale skinned girl flushed a deep red.

**(A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! It's like giving me energy to write this story faster. I'm not making them a couple yet because, like I said: They've only known each other for about two days. Good things take time. **

**Tell me what you guys think! I didn't spend a lot of time editing it, because I got bored. But I'm already writing the next chapter **

**I just realized. The summary I wrote for this isn't totally correct. This story isn't really focused on Jinx becoming a good guy. It's more focused on Jinx's and Kid Flash's relationship. Oops. I'll change that later. **

**Thanks for reviewing, it really makes my day.)**


	8. Flashbacks and Hot Chocolate

Flashbacks and Hot Chocolate

When Jinx opened her eyes, she found herself face to face with Wally. She sat up in surprise and realized she was on the couch. She thought back to last night.

After Wally kissed her on the cheek, he made hot chocolate and brought blankets to her and they just sat on the couch talking. They talked for hours and hours until finally, they both fell asleep.

**Last night flashback**

"_How's your hot chocolate?" Wally asked, having changed out of his Kid Flash costume. Jinx nodded._

_"Did you add in cinnamon or something? It tastes different," She asked, taking another sip. Wally nodded brightly. _

"_It's my secret ingredient," He said, winking at her. She smiled and took another sip. _

"_I haven't had hot chocolate in a while. The H.I.V.E Five never makes hot chocolate," She said, almost wistfully. Wally looked at her. _

"_Do you miss them?" He asked cautiously. Jinx looked down at her hot chocolate. _

"_I miss the idea of a family with them," She said, finally. "I felt like I belonged with them," _

_Wally looked down. Jinx gently took his hand. _

"_But," She said, "You've made me feel more at home in two days then the two years I've spent with them," _

_Wally smiled at her, comforted. _

"_So, when did you join the H.I.V.E?" Wally asked, finishing his hot chocolate. _

"_Uhm. I was recruited when I was 10. I joined when I was 13. Two years ago. It was an academy then," Jinx recalled. _

"_Oh yeah, I heard about the academy. The Headmaster was Brother Blood or something like that," Wally said dismissively, setting his cup on the floor. _

"_Yeah," Jinx said, a little uncomfortable. The academy brought back bad memories. _

"_I don't like talking about the Academy. It's not exactly what I want to remember," She said, answering the questioning look in Wally's eyes. _

"_No offense, but didn't your parents have a say in this? I mean, my aunt and uncle would never send me to an academy like that," Wally said, watching Jinx's expression. It remained blank. _

"_I don't know my parents," She said and wouldn't explain anymore. Wally immediately changed the subject. _

"_Where did you live before the H.I.V.E?" He asked. _

"_Anywhere I could. Basements, abandoned buildings, caves," She gestured to the ground. "The earth was my home," Jinx could tell Wally wanted to say something but was grateful he held back. _

"_Which is why I took up stealing," She explained. "The Academy just taught me to do it better. I was always a thief," She added bitterly. _

"_No, Jinx," Wally said, his bright blue eyes looking into her own pink eyes. "You were young and confused," _

"_I hope," He continued, "I hope you'll tell me more. You don't have to tell me now, but I hope you'll tell me more so I can understand," _

_Jinx could feel her eyes fill up with tears. Why did the guy have to be so… sincere? Why did he have to be so nice? _

_He leaned over and lightly bumped his forehead to her forehead. _

"_Regardless of what you think of yourself, I think you're wonderful," He said finally, opening his eyes and looking at her._

_Jinx didn't have to doubt him. She could see it in his eyes. _

**End flashback. **

Jinx had learned a lot about Wally last night. She learned that he had an aunt and an uncle, that his first girlfriend made fun of him and moved, and that he _hated_ English muffins. She couldn't remember the last time she talked so long. It amazed her that Wally listened to every word, even when she was so sleepy, she was babbling.

"_Nobody in the H.I.V.E Five ever listened. I wonder what they're doing now," _Jinx couldn't help but wonder. She pushed the blankets away and walked toward the kitchen. She opened the fridge. She raised an eyebrow. It was impressively filled. It was crowded with different types of food. Jinx took an apple and started munching.

When she was done, she quickly showered and brushed her hair down. _"Wally's right, I should keep my hair down more often," _She thought. She changed hurriedly; she suddenly wanted to get out of the apartment. She wanted to visit her favorite place. She searched for a scrap piece of paper and scribbled out a note. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and left.

When Wally woke up, he found that Jinx was gone. _"Where could she have gone?" _He thought. He got up and searched the apartment and found a note.

_Wally,_

_Had to go and think for a bit. I'll be back soon! _

_Jinx_

Wally frowned. Thinking back to last night, they had so much fun. They drank hot chocolate and just talked, getting to know each other.

**Last night flashback**

"_So," Jinx said. "How old are you?" _

"_Sixteen," Wally answered, chest puffing up in pride. She chuckled. _

"_Does it ever bother you that you don't get to have fun like normal teens?" Jinx asked. Wally wondered about it. _

"_Well, I never thought much of it," He answered honestly. "My uncle always told me that I was born with a gift most people would kill to have. Maybe I didn't get to enjoy the real thrills of high school, but who cares? I got to experience the real world. I get to be a hero," He said, "In the end, I realized that it's possible to be responsible and have fun at the same time," _

"_What about you? What made you decide to be a villain?" Wally asked. Jinx rolled her eyes. _

"_Well, for one thing, I was a pretty crappy villain. I had a team that didn't know what they were doing, I was disorganized, and I got caught like every other week. The H.I.V.E Five isn't exactly something to fear," She said, lightly. _

"_But," She began and stared at her cup, "Ever since I was young, being respected and having power was just so… tantalizing to me. It felt like the only people having fun with it were super villains. They played by their own rules, and they just didn't care. For a little girl who had nothing but an awful power… I don't know. The idea was just so appealing to me," She stared into the distance, seeing something that wasn't there. _

"_You have to understand," She said, snapping out of her own funk, "The H.I.V.E Five is harmless. They're cowards. They're not villains. They just look out for themselves. Kind of like anti-heroes. It was only me that wanted to be a super villain. I pushed them," She sighed. _

"_Those idiots probably haven't even noticed I'm gone," She mumbled. Wally moved closer to her. _

"_You wanna know why I was so interested in you, Jinx?" He asked suddenly. Jinx just looked at him. _

"_When I saw you, I could already tell that you commanded respect," He began, "But I could also tell that you longed for change. Even I could see that those losers weren't going to change. You looked like you were in a rut. I knew you could do better than those guys. But you didn't realize it yet. So I just wanted to help you out there. Plus, it also helped by the fact that you were drop dead gorgeous," He gave her a rather rogue-ish wink. Jinx scoffed, but smiled. _

"_Well, thanks for looking out for me anyways. After all I did to you, you still believed in me," She said gratefully. She sighed and closed her eyes. _

"_I don't get you, Wally. You distract me from my life when I think of you. You make my heart pound when you look at me. You even make me dream about you at night. But sometimes, I end up laying awake all night thinking about you, because I caught you staring at me, too," She admitted. _

**End flashback. **

After Jinx said that, Wally held her in his arms and they just cuddled like that for a while. He was touched by what this girl said. Jinx wasn't really an emotional person, yet she felt all that for _him. _

Wally learned a lot about Jinx that night. He learned that one of her boyfriends gave her a turtle for a pet, and that she was afraid of spiders and that she loved the smell of burning firewood, and that she could play the piano. There was a lot more to the girl than Wally thought.

"_Well, time to find Jinx," _He thought and dashed off.


	9. Jealousy

Jealousy

**(A/N: Hey, when you guys are done reading this, you should most definitely review. It makes my day **** ) **

Wally had set on finding Jinx but unfortunately, a robbery came up and he had to deal with that first. After he was done dealing with the robbery, he changed out of his costume and started searching. He found her at last at Jump City's Museum. She was sitting on a bench admiring one of the paintings. She had such a peaceful expression on her face. Wally slowly approached her.

"Good morning, Genevieve," He said, sliding next to her on the bench. She looked up, slightly startled.

"You found me already," She said, impressed. Wally grinned.

"Would've found you sooner but a robbery occurred and you know: _duty calls_," He said. He looked at the painting she was gazing at. It portrayed a young girl with wings flying up to the sky. There was Latin on the bottom.

"This is my favorite painting in the museum," Jinx said. "_Alis volat propriis_,"

"What does that mean?" Wally asked, feeling stupid.

"It means: _She flies with her own wings," _Jinx explained then added, "Sorry I just left. I just needed some time to think,"

Wally exploded into a cheery grin. "You actually apologized," He said, almost tearfully.

Jinx rolled her eyes, but still managed to blush. "Don't get so used to it. It probably won't happen again,"

"I'll have to savor this," Wally said, "I mean, you've _never _apologized for anything! Not even when you hit me with that wet floor sign,"

"Okay, I get it," Jinx said, almost self-consciously.

"Not even when you called Madame Rouge on me and almost handed me over," Wally went on.

"_Okay, _I get it!" Jinx said, exasperated. She took a deep breath.

"You better record this, Wally," She growled and stepped forward. "I apologize for hitting you with the wet floor sign and hurting you. I apologize for almost handing you to Madame Rouge. And I apologize for containing you," she said, humbly. He blinked in surprise.

"Awh, I'm touched," He patted his chest. "Apologies accepted. Everyone makes mistakes," Wally added good-naturedly. Jinx looked around the museum.

"Want to see another favorite picture of mine?" She changed the subject, holding out her hand. Wally eagerly nodded and Jinx grabbed his hand and dragged him to the photography section of the museum. She stopped at one as she let go of his hand.

"This is the one I was talking about last night," She said softly, pointing at it, "The one that made me want to go to the beach,"

Wally admired the photo. The photographer had captured the moonlight perfectly on the child. The child's face was serene and happy as she sculpted the sand. Her dark brown hair fell on her face as her dark green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. The waves behind her looked inviting and fun.

"Wow," He said. "That looks so cool!"

Jinx smiled. "I know," She said. "That picture makes me wanna go back to the beach,"

Wally was going to respond but then another thought crossed his mind.

"Did you eat this morning?" He asked suspiciously, turning to her. Jinx nodded.

"Jinx, I hope you aren't lying to me," Wally said sternly. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I swear. I ate an apple," She said, looking right into his eyes to show that she wasn't lying.

"An apple? Jinx, that's hardly fulfilling," He said.

"Why are you so worried? I'm fine," She said stubbornly. Wally looked around.

"This isn't exactly where I pictured us talking about this but I'll deal," He began, and leaned in. "You barely eat, and I have to force you. The ONLY time you actually ate enough was at that diner. That's not healthy," He lowered his voice, looking around again.

Jinx looked at him, annoyed. _"What is his deal?" _She thought, irritated. She had always eaten like this. Her small stomach couldn't handle much anyway.

"Did you eat like this at the H.I.V.E?" He asked. Jinx didn't answer.

"Jinx," He said seriously, grabbing her shoulders. Her heart almost melted when she saw how concerned he looked. Jinx sighed.

"Let's go get some breakfast," She said, trying to appease him. No one's ever really looked out for the Jinx and she was slightly touched and very embarrassed by it. She walked past him and out of the museum.

"You never called me," She heard a voice behind her. She turned around to find Jason. He was wearing a backpack and carrying a sketchbook. He wore a gray beanie and a shark tooth necklace.

Jinx flushed in embarrassment. "That was your real number?" She asked, a little rudely. Jason bowed his head and smiled. He nodded.

"I just…." He paused and then asked, "What's your name?" 

Jinx hesitated. "My name is Genevieve. But call me Gigi," She said.

"Pretty name," He mumbled shyly. "You come here often?" He asked.

Jinx nodded, "_Alis volat propriis," _She said. His head shot up.

"She flies with her own wings!" He said excitedly. "I love that painting!" Jinx smiled and looked curiously at his sketchbook.

"I come here and sketch. This is my inspiration," He gestured toward the fountains and the gardens the museum was surrounded by.

"I come here and draw too," Jinx said, smiling at him.

"That's awesome! We should come here and-,"

"Hey, Genevieve," A voice behind them interrupted. Jinx turned. Wally stood, a little stiffly, at the top of the museum steps. Jason smiled at him.

"Hi, it's Wally, right?" Jason asked politely. Wally nodded at him. Jason turned back to Jinx.

"I'll see you later, Gigi," He said. He ripped out a sheet of paper and scribbled something on it.

"Here's my number again. I hope you'll call. I'd love to see your sketches," He gave it to her and smiled. He waved at Wally. "See ya," He called out and walked towards the gardens. Jinx waved at him. Wally quickly walked up to Jinx.

"Is he stalking you or something?" He asked seriously, glancing at the paper she held in her hand.

"No," Jinx shook her head. "Let's go eat some breakfast," She started walking.

"Well, what did he want?" Wally persisted, walking alongside her. Jinx shrugged.

"Are you going to call him?" He asked. Jinx shrugged again.

"Seeing as his number got ruined after we went to the beach, I'd say he deserves a call," Jinx said. Wally stiffened.

"Do you like him?" He asked, not caring how pathetic he sounded. Jinx rolled her eyes at him.

"Wally, he's just a friend," She said, exasperated. Wally thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said quietly. "Sorry," He apologized. Jinx just nodded absent-mindedly.

"Where do you want to eat?" She asked.

"The Wafflehouse," He said immediately. She gave him a look.

"What?" He said, defensively. "Their waffles are so good, it's heaven. You have to try it,"

Jinx shrugged. She let him lead her around town to the small breakfast place. As soon as she went through the doors, the sweet smell of syrup hit her. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, wow," She said, taking a deep breath. It smelled of sweet, heavy syrup and butter. It was almost nauseating, but the smell somehow managed to whet her appetite. Wally stood beside her, inhaling deeply.

"I love this smell," He grinned at Jinx. He walked right to the hostess, who eyed him coyly.

"Table for two, please," He said. She smiled at him, glanced at Jinx and then said, a little too enthusiastically, "Right this way!" Jinx rolled her eyes.

She led them to a small table. "Your server will be right with you," She said sweetly to Wally, who smiled at her.

Jinx shook her head. _"I'm probably just imagining her flirting," _she managed to convince herself. She took a menu and looked at it. Within seconds, a pretty blonde waitress came up.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle, and I'll be helping you today," She said happily, batting her eyes to Wally, who smiled, enthralled.  
>"Can I get you guys something to drink?" She asked.<p>

"Orange juice, please," Wally said. Isabelle smiled at him and turned reluctantly to Jinx.

"Water," She said quietly. She wrote it down and immediately turned to Wally.

"Do you need a few minutes?" She asked.

"No, I think we're ready to order," He said, "I'll waffles and a side of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and hashbrowns,"

"I'll have a Belgian waffle with a side of bacon and hashbrowns," Jinx said. The waitress nodded and smiled again at Wally, then left.

"She's rather… smiley," Jinx said, bluntly. Wally didn't say anything. Jinx looked down at her hands, which were shaking.

"_He gets jealous when Jason talks to me but he basically does the same thing. He flirts with every girl," _Jinx thought angrily. They sat in silence until their orders came. Wally drowned his waffles in syrup and dug in. Jinx inhaled the sweet smell before she did the same. 30 minutes later, her stomach was very full and Wally was ready to leave. He pulled out a couple bills and left them on the table. The waitress stopped Wally and passed a slip of paper to him. She winked at him and flounced away.

Jinx furrowed her brow in anger. She got up and quickly exited the Wafflehouse. She turned to see Wally pocketing the number. Jinx could feel her eyes glowing pink.

"_No,"_ Jinx thought. She slowly stopped herself. _"Calm down," _She told herself and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" She heard Wally call after her.

"I need to think," She glared at him.

"What's wrong, Jinx?" He called. She turned and growled at him.

"Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone and talk to _Isabelle_," She snapped.

"Hey, I just took her number. You did the same with Jason!" Wally said defensively. Jinx gave him a glare and started to run.

"Jinx, wait," The red headed boy called helplessly to her. He was too shocked to run. Anyways, it was too late. She had already disappeared through the crowd.

**(A/N: I was reading the Teen Titans Go! Comics and saw that Jinx got pretty jealous in a couple of the series. So, I put a scene where she got really jealous. **

**I'm adding in more Jason, because I really like him. **

**Please review! Give me some suggestions on what to do! OH and another note. I started a new story called Somewhere Only We Know. Please check it out if you can and let me know what you think! **

**SPECIAL THANKS: **

**To those who reviewed, thank you. **

**KaliAnn**

**Mansight**

**Persnickety Peacock**

**MoonLightView**

**KittyKatTitan**

**OffMyTea **

**WolfGirl666**

**KF fan)**


	10. Mutual Apologies

Mutual Apologies

"Just relax," Jason told Jinx. Jinx immediately took a deep breathe and relaxed her shoulders.

"Good, now could you please turn your head a little to the left?" He asked and Jinx willingly did so. Jason took out his sketchbook and began artfully sketching her. They were at Jump City's Museum fountains.

"I'm glad you called," He said, studying her.

"You told me to," She answered back. He smiled.

"What about your boyfriend?" He asked. Jinx felt her stomach turn. She gulped.

"He's not my boyfriend," She said quietly.

"Can you look down a little bit" He asked and she slowly tilted her head down.

"He is _so_ your boyfriend. I've never seen a guy that worked up for a girl," Jason said, grabbing another pencil. "Thanks for agreeing to this, by the way. I didn't think you'd let me do a portrait of you," He added. "No problem," She said. She looked down, "I think we're fighting," She said quietly. "Me and Wally," She added. She didn't want to say it out loud for fear that might make it true. But she wanted to talk to someone, so she had called Jason.

"Head up, please," He immediately said. "Why are you guys fighting?" he asked, shading in something.

"We were getting breakfast and some waitress started flirting with him. She gave him her number," She sighed. "I guess I just got really jealous," She admitted. Jason looked up.

"So you walked away," He said. It wasn't a question. Jinx nodded. He continued sketching.

"I think he was jealous too," She said. Jason nodded.

"I could tell," Jason suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry if I made problems,"

Jinx shook her head. "Don't worry about it," She assured him.

"I wanted to do a portrait of you from the first moment I saw you. But I didn't want to come off as creepy. I guess I came off as a flirt instead," He said, switching to charcoal now.

"Can I see some of your drawings?" Jinx asked. Jason bit his lip.

"Yeah, just let me finish your eyes," He said, sketching faster. After a few minutes, he nodded and grabbed his thick sketchbook. He handed it to Jinx.

He continued shading in her face while Jinx looked at his sketches. Her mouth dropped.

"These are really good," She said. She stopped at one page, where the picture was a water color of a rose on a table. The vase around it was broken and the rose looked slightly withered. Jinx thought of the roses Kid Flash gave her.

"For what it's worth," Jason said cautiously, "You should talk to lover boy. Staying mad won't help either of you,"

Jinx didn't say anything at first. She looked back at the drawing and looked at Jason. She suddenly stood up.

"I'm sorry, Jason. But can we do this another time?" Jinx asked. "I want to talk to Wally,"

Jason looked up, and smiled. "Yeah, one second," He took out a camera and quickly took a picture of Jinx.

"So I can finish painting it tonight," He explained. "Now, go kiss and make up with your boyfriend,"

She giggled, waved goodbye and left. She had a lot of work to do.

...

Wally slumped in the apartment hall. He had spent a good portion of the day looking for Jinx and stopping crime. He could not find Jinx anywhere and it was really starting to worry him. He could admit to himself that maybe he shouldn't have been so flirty with that waitress but he was still slightly mad about Jason. But now, he just felt bad about it. He walked to his door. He found a small vase with a rose perched outside the door. His eyes widened.

Not even bothering with his keys, he quickly vibrated his molecules through the door. He saw Jinx standing in front of the kitchen table, carrying roses. She wore a simple black dress. Her hair was down and slightly wavy and her bangs were pushed back.

"Hi," He said, lamely. His mind couldn't form sentences, it was whirring too fast.

"Hi," She said softly. She walked towards him and handed him the roses, blushing slightly. "I'm really sorry for today," She whispered, backing away.

"You ran away," He said, recalling earlier. She flinched.

"I was just mad that the waitress was flirting with you and I don't know, I guess lost my temper," Jinx said, rubbing her temple with her fingers. "I'm so sorry… I made dinner," She finished awkwardly, gesturing to the table behind her. It looked like pot roast and potatoes with garlic. Jinx gulped.

"I was jealous," She admitted. "I hate being jealous… You do this to me," She groaned. She looked Wally in the eye.

"I didn't mean to run away, but I didn't want to destroy the place… and uhm," She paused shakily, obviously embarrassed, "I can understand if you don't want to eat dinner. I always make the potatoes with too much garlic and the pot roast is always-," She didn't finish her sentence. Wally set the roses down and pulled her into a close hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Jinx buried her face into his chest.

They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other, not letting each other go.

**(A/N: This was supposed to be a longer chapter, but after editing it, I deleted a lot of stuff out to put in the next chapter. I wanted this chapter to end with a mutual understanding and apologies. Thus, the hug. Haha. **

**I added Jason in again. I wanted him to remind Jinx about what a great guy Wally is. **

**Anyways, please review! It would mean so much and I really love reading all of your reviews. It helps me write. You guys are just awesome. **

**The next chapter will be longer, I swear!**

**And thanks for those who reviewed. **

**Mansight: Thanks **

**KittyKatTitan: Yeah, I felt pretty bad for Jinx too, when I was writing the last chapter. It'll get cuter **

**MoonLightView: Thank you, please keep reading **

**KaliAnn: Yeah, I hate jealousy with people. It just is bad. But, I think Jinx knows that now **

**Unices: Thanks? What's leg thinning?**

**Deets1: Jason is the bomb. I based him off my boyfriend **** Thanks so much! Your review literally made me dance with happiness. People say that I make Jinx too soft-spoken, and I don't mean to. But I'll work on that later. I'm letting her kinda let looser in this chapter so she can show off her soft side. And that sentence wasn't pathetic ;) Please keep reading! Hopefully, You'll like it!**

**And answering your question, OffMyTea: She will meet the Titans later in The Final Battle. They are surprised to see her. And quite honestly from my perspective, I never saw Robin as the crazy, weird, distrustful guy. I think he has the most sense sometimes and really good judgment, so he and the others don't think she's bad. And I saw Jinx as a minor villain. I saw her as an anti-hero.) **


	11. First Kiss

First Kiss

**(A/N: Can I just start by saying how incredibly sorry I am? I am so sorry. I know it's been like... months since I updated. And I do have a good reason for that. My laptop, full of all of my plot ideas etc, was broken and I had to start everything over! It took so long but I am finally back on track. ALSO, I'm a junior in high school and I was trying to balance everything together which took a while. Nevertheless, I am back on track, I have all of my new plots written out, so expect a lot of updates soon! I hope you enjoy this, this is the chapter I was really iffy on. I was debating on publishing this chapter or just redoing everything. I decided to go with my first instinct. Enjoy!)**

"These potatoes are amazing," Kid Flash said, his mouth full of the roasted potatoes. Jinx looked down, ears slightly pink. After their long embrace, the pair sat down at the table to eat the meal.

"Really? You don't think I put too much garlic in them?" Jinx asked, cutting a bite out of the pot roast.

"It's perfect," Kid Flash assured her. "I _love_garlic," He took another hearty bite and grinned at Jinx. "I had no idea you could cook this well,"

Jinx shrugged. "I had to learn. I've lived with 5 other guys. A girl gets tired of takeout," She took another bite of the pot roast.

"I'm so happy you're eating!" Kid Flash remarked. This was definitely the most he'd ever seen her eat. The girl had already cleared a plate and was going on for seconds. Jinx laughed, a happy, clear noise.

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it more and more," Jinx cheerfully said, taking in another forkful of pot roast.

"You never ate back in the Hive Five, did you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Um, not really. I was never... hungry," Jinx said, thinking back. It was weird how she had to actually think back to remember as if it happened long ago when in reality, she had only left last week.

"So, where were you today?" Kid Flash asked, changing the subject,"I looked everywhere for you. And when I say everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE,"

Jinx paused, chewing on her pot roast slowly. "I... I was actually with Jason," She said, swallowing and watching Kid Flash's reaction carefully. He stiffened a little, and gritted his teeth.

"Oh," He said, looking down at the food. Jinx hesitantly took his hand.

"No, it's not like that, Wally, I swear," She said, a little quietly. "He was giving me advice about you. He was the one who told me to go back,"

Kid Flash looked up again, surprise and relief reflected in his eyes. Jinx hesitated but then went on anyway.

"He really is just a friend," She continued, looking at the boy straight in the eye. "I would never leave you for him,"

Wally leaned back a little. "Yeah, I know that," He mumbled, a little sheepishly, "But sometimes I forget, you know?" Jinx smiled.

"You look really nice," Wally added, smiling at Jinx. "You look beautiful," Jinx looked away. She had never gotten used to compliments in her life, as rare as they came.

"Thanks," She muttered. Wally cleared his throat.

"Anyway, is there anything you want to do tonight? It's still young," Kid Flash leaned forward, his eyes twinkling. Jinx shrugged again. Going out was still a new thing for her. Every time Kid Flash said "going out", she immediately thought of banks to rob, which was obviously not on the agenda for a superhero.

"Then, do you mind if I take you somewhere special? You made such a wonderful dinner, I just want to return the favor," Kid Flash asked, standing up. Jinx pushed her plate away.

"Yeah, I don't mind," She began smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress. Kid Flash held up a finger.

"Give me a second," He said and zoomed out of the room and came back. Except now, he was in a suit and had used one of the roses Jinx had given him as a boutonnière.

"I'll look like a chum standing next to someone as stunning as you," He winked at her.

"Still a chum, but much better looking," Jinx teased. Kid Flash held out a hand to her. Jinx took a deep breath and slowly put her hand in his.

Again, they were zooming away, going so fast that Jinx couldn't keep her eyes open. She shut them tightly, and held on. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself looking at a beautiful city of lights. She looked around, looking for a familiar landmark and saw the Eiffel Tower. Her mouth dropped.

"Paris," She whispered. "I'm in Paris," She spun around, drinking in the atmosphere. "Wally," She said, eyes wide, "It's beautiful,"

Kid Flash smiled back, "I know, let me show you around," He took her hand and began leading her down the cobblestone road. They passed shops, and cafes and went into the parisian bookstore. They both tossed a coin in a fountain and Kid Flash bought Jinx a chocolate crepe. They finally went into a random outside cafe and sat down to take a breather.

"I used to always scoff at people who were crazy about Paris, but now I understand," Jinx said, looking up at bright twinkling streetlights. "Paris is breathtaking,"

"Yeah, breathtaking," Kid Flash said. But he wasn't looking around. He was looking at Jinx when he said that. A small band in the outside cafe began playing a sweet melody to entertain the rest of the people in the cafe. Jinx perked her head when she heard the sudden music. Kid Flash stood up.

"Jinx, will you dance with me?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. Jinx turned red.

"O-oh, I don't dance," She said quickly. Kid Flash still held out his hand. "Everyone dances," He said, simply. Jinx shook her head. "Not me," She sighed.

"Jinx," Kid Flash said, almost pleading. "Please, humor me,"

Jinx looked up to Kid Flash, who was looking straight into her eyes, a slight smile playing at his lips. She felt her heart give in and she finally allowed him to pull her out to the middle of the cafe. He gently had his hand in hers and the other hand on the small of her back. She shakily had her hand on his chest as she looked down on her feet, hoping she wouldn't step on his feet. She winced as she stepped on his feet instantaneously. She pulled away, embarrassed.

"Jinx, relax. Just flow with the music," Kid Flash said, stroking her hair. Jinx looked up into his eyes again. Again, every time she looked into his eyes, she always saw the same unwavering look. A look she had never been given before but always longed for. It was a look she had seen in movies and read about in books. A gentle, kind, caring look. A look that pierced her heart and went to her soul. It was a look that shattered the walls she had so carefully placed up.

Jinx took a deep breath to steady herself and slowly took his hand again. This time, she closed her eyes to listen to the music. It was a dainty, sweet melody, and it made her feel calm. Smoothly, they began to glide across the dance floor. She rested her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat, which was tapping rhythmically and consistently. She could hear sighs from the people sitting down in the cafe as they reminisced about young love. She closed her eyes. She wished that time would stop, and his arms would be around her forever. She wished that they could dance like this forever.

But, of course, the music eventually stopped. As everyone clapped, Jinx lifted her head up and saw Kid Flash leaning towards her.

"Jinx?" He asked, his voice a little shaky. He gently pushed a strand a hair out of her face.

"I might kiss you," He whispered. She tilted her head slightly and began closing her eyes.

"I might kiss you back," She whispered. He leaned a little bit and she leaned forward. Their lips met as the band began starting another song. But while couples were dancing, they were still kissing. That magical kiss in Paris.

**(A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Tell me if you didn't so I can improve. I'm usually not good at writing extreme fluff, like this. I feel like... this was the most out of character I've ever written them. I don't know. Like I said, this was an iffy chapter. Please, please, please tell me what you think! It really inspires me to keep writing. And I love reading reviews. :3 I'm sorry again for the belated update! I promise, I will update sooner. I solemnly swear.) **


	12. Twisted Fate

**A/N: Warning: Not as much fluff. Muahahhaah. Anyway, ENJOY! Please tell me what you think! :) for those who review, I will message them the sneak peek of the next chapter. :) Please, tell me what you think :) **

Jinx woke up suddenly in the night. She rubbed her temples and moaned slightly. She had gotten another headache. She had felt restless for the past few days and it was affecting her sleep. She looked over and saw Kid Flash, asleep on the floor. She smiled a little as she looked at the boy on the floor, cuddled up. He had insisted sleeping on the floor so he could be near her. He'd even offered sleeping in the same bed but Jinx always declined. Ever since that kiss in Paris, the pair had become a couple. Jinx shook her head just thinking about it. She always flushed every time she thought about it. It was so weird getting a "good morning" or a "good night" every day. It was weird eating meals with someone all the time. It was strange to always have someone actually be there. But Kid Flash did it all. He was always there for Jinx, looking out for her all the time. As weird and foreign it was to Jinx, she was starting to enjoy it. She was happy and she woke up saying "good morning" and saying "good night". It had been three weeks since that first kiss. Time had passed by happily and quickly, as Jinx adjusted to this new life.

But lately, Jinx couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She would get chills during the day and get headaches during the night. She would feel as if she was being constantly watched, even though she was certain nobody was around. At first, she had tried to shake it off, thinking that she was being paranoid. But the bad feelings progressed, she realized that this was her instinct, her own intuition trying to tell her something.

Jinx curled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "Okay," She whispered, trying not to wake Kid Flash, "I give up. What are you trying to tell me?" She asked herself and closed her eyes, clearing her mind. She'd had these feelings before, always when something happened to her teammates. She'd learned it was useless to ignore or fight these feelings away. _"Go back to the headquarters," _A small voice said inside. Jinx opened her eyes, biting her lip. Deep inside, she already knew what to do. But her heart sank once she actually heard the words. _"They aren't my teammates anymore," _She tried to convince herself, uneasily. _"I don't care anymore," _She laid back down on the bed, squirming into a more comfortable position. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep was impossible when her head was pounding so loud she feared Kid Flash would hear. She gripped her head, wincing. The pain was unbearable, and she knew she had to go. She threw back the covers and began changing into her old outfit. _"I'll be right back," _She thought to herself as she nervously looked at Kid Flash, who was still slumbering peacefully. After she was done changing, she knelt down silently to Kid Flash and gently brushed his hair away from his face. She kissed his forehead softly. "I'll be back," She promised, and left.

As soon as Jinx arrived at the H.I.V.E Headquarters she knew something was wrong. The headquarters was silent, for one thing. In all of her years living here, it was never silent. There was always someone up, yelling, or fighting. This was the first time she heard nothing. Jinx bit her lip nervously again as she began going around the back, where she kew there was an unlocked window. As she stealthily snuck in, she rolled into the dark kitchen. She felt her stomach clench in uncertainty. The kitchen was never dark. Mammoth always kept the light on, no matter what. She gulped and turned on the light. Light flooded into the kitchen as she saw that everything had a light coating of dust. She rubbed her finger on the table and studied it. _"Sheer coating of dust. Nobody's been here for at least a week," _She observed. She relaxed slightly, and began searching the tower. Every room was empty. She slowly walked down the hallway that went to her room. She stood in front of her door, not knowing what to expect. What really surprised her was how unfamiliar the door looked. She had been going in and out of this door for years. This door that she relied on so much to keep her away from the guys. The door that enabled her privacy and opened to her former haven looked so different to her. It was discomforting to know how different everything looked after only a month. She sighed and opened her door. She walked in and flipped on the light. Her eyes widened. The last time she had been in here was when she was destroying it, trying to capture Kid Flash. But the room looked pristine. As if nothing had ever happened. Someone had fixed up her room.

A wave of annoyance hit her as she walked around her room. _"Didn't I tell them that they weren't allowed in my room?" _She thought, irritated at first but she smiled as she studied her room. The annoyance she felt was routine. She had always been a possessive girl. But looking around the room, she felt a pang of bitterness as she realized that this wasn't her room anymore. Jinx walked over to her desk, filled with drawings and doodles. As she looked at the pictures she took with the H.I.V.E Five, everything began coming back to her. She was remembering all of the good times they shared and how much fun they had together. She smiled a little bitterly. "I guess it's true what they say," She murmured, her voice loud in the empty room. "No matter how many bad times you share with someone, you always remember the good times," She sighed, and flopped down on the bed. She felt a crinkle and shot up abruptly. She felt around the bed to pull out a note.

_Jinx, _

_The Brotherhood of Evil recruited us. The war has begun. We are being sent to the secret headquarters. We'll see you there. _

It was signed with a drawing of an eye. _"See-more,"_ Jinx thought, turning the note over. On the back was an address, which she guessed was the secret headquarters. Jinx furrowed her brows, her heart pounding. A flurry of emotions was passing through her. _"They got recruited? Without me? Was I the weak link? What do I do?" _She immediately felt shame. How could she think those thoughts? She sank back down on the bed, confused. What really sickened her was the fact that she actually wanted to go to them, her old team. She actually wanted to help the Brotherhood of Evil. It was as if the weeks with Kid Flash were slowly fading from memory. She stared at the note.

"Jinx," A voice behind her said. Jinx tensed; she quickly turned and struck out a hex.

"Calm down, it's me," Kid Flash said, dodging the hex and appearing in front of her. Jinx immediately relaxed her shoulders.

"Jumpy, aren't you?" He asked, eyeing her carefully.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her heart thumping painfully loud.

"Looking for you," Kid Flash answered, pulling out his Teen Titans Communicator. Jinx stared. It was broken into pieces, sparks still flying as he held it gingerly.

"So, what does this mean?" She asked, still looking at it.

"It means, that the Titans are in trouble," Kid Flash answered, surely, "And they need our help," Jinx looked down. Did he know? Did he know what was going through her mind? Could he read the atmosphere? Could he tell that she was almost going to leave him? She slipped the note in her back pocket.

"Us against like... 200 villains," Kid Flash pondered, and then grinned. "We got this," He winked at her. Jinx barely smiled.

"Jinx, what's wrong?" Kid Flash asked, smile slipping a few notches as he noticed the look on her face.

"I-I can't do this," Jinx cursed herself for her faltering voice. She wanted to sound as confident as he did. She refused to look into his face, fearing his facial expression.

"I can't fight against the people I've spent my life with," She closed her eyes. "In the end, this is all I am. I'm just bad luck. In the end, I was never meant to be good. You know and I know that I belong with them," She opened her eyes and looked at the note See-More wrote her and tossed it to Kid Flash. "Go," She ordered softly, still not looking at him, "You know where the headquarters are now. Be a hero,"

Kid Flash was silent as he looked at the note. Finally, he looked up.

"No," He decided, "I'm not leaving without you,"

Hearing those words, Jinx finally turned to look at him.

"How do you know I'm not still one of them?" She demanded, trying to sneer at him. She wanted to be as bad and nasty as she felt right now.

"I just know. If you still were one of them, why did you stick around?" Kid Flash said, honestly.

"I could have been spying on you long-term, getting you to trust me to tell me your secrets,"

"But you didn't,"

"I could stab you in the back right now, Wally,"

"I trust you," Was his simple answer.

"Why?" Jinx asked angrily. They were face to face now. Jinx felt her eyes blazing as she glared at Kid Flash's face which was composed and serious. "How do you know that I'm not going to waltz out of here and join them? How can you still trust me after everything I did to you and to the Titans?" She asked.

"Because I love you, Jinx," Kid Flash said simply. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Jinx widened her eyes in shock. Kid Flash scratched his head.

"Oh wow, this was not the setting I had in mind when I pictured me telling you how I feel," He said, a little sheepishly, smiling a little. "I didn't picture the scene was fighting with you about if you're a villain or hero, which was also a conversation I'd been saving for the distant future, but you know what they say: No time like the present," He shrugged casually. "I kinda was picturing a cool fighting scene where I was fighting very suavely and kicking some serious villain butt. But this works too. I'll deal. Jinx, I. Love. You," He enunciated the last phrase to show emphasis.

Jinx blinked but composed herself and glared at him. "Big mistake," She said, in a low voice, her eyes glowing pink again. "I'm bad luck, remember?" She laughed dryly.

"It's not a mistake, Jinx," Kid Flash said. "You've had so many chances to attack me, ambush me, and kill me. But you didn't. You didn't do it. Even now, you could've easily attacked me and left. You definitely wouldn't have sat here and pondered about it," He gently took her hand and laid it on his chest. "I'm giving you another chance. If you truly think that you're a villain, then hurt me now. Crush my heart and join the Brotherhood of Evil," He gave her a small smile, but his eyes were serious, drilling into hers. "I'm giving you a choice. You don't have to keep running anymore, face me head on,"

Jinx gulped and felt her hand shaking. She gripped it into a fist and she could feel his heartbeat, whizzing and beating quickly. Her eyes glowed pink. This was the moment, do or die.

Or was it?

All her life, Jinx was a firm believer in Fate and Destiny. She believed that her powers were given to her for a reason. She always believed that it was a curse, a sign that told her she was meant to be a villain. In all of her years of existing, she believed she had her future set. But after looking into Kid Flash's eyes, so confident, she realized that he had given her what she always was really searching for. A choice. A way out. She knew all along that she had that choice but it had taken her so long for her to acknowledge it. Here was her own personal guardian angel, nudging her towards the right direction. Her heart slowed down and her eyes stopped glowing. Was she really bad luck? Was it not just a cruel prank from the heavens? Was she really meant for greater things? She didn't have the answers, and looking into Kid Flash's eyes, she saw that he didn't have the answers either. She pulled her hand away and felt her eyes well up with tears. Was it too late to hope that they would find the answers together? She turned away, but she felt his hand on her face as he pulled her into his arms.

"What can I do?" He murmured, stroking her hair, "What can I do to make you stay with me?"

Jinx closed her eyes, steadying her thoughts. She felt better than she had in a long time. When she finally calmed down, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I was so scared," She took a deep breath. "I didn't know who I was. I never really knew. But... meeting you, I'm starting to get to know. And... and I'm not scared anymore," She said, giving him a very shaken smile. Kid Flash grinned at her rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Jinx," He said, "Look," He added, pulling her closer. "We fit. Perfectly,"

Jinx closed her eyes too but then opened them immediately. "We do fit. A perfect match," She said, a little shyly. Kid Flash laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I wanna kick some Brotherhood of Evil butt," He said, grinning mischievously. "You ready?"

Jinx looked up at him. "I'm ready. " She said, determined. A familiar smirk was spreading on her face. She didn't have to know at the moment, what she was. But what she did know what that she just wanted to be by Kid Flash's side.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was very wordy. Haha. I think I made it too dramatic. And cheesy. But this is Teen Titans, everything is dramatic ;) Not as much fluff because I want everyone to see the inner turmoil Jinx fights with. I feel like... If I were Jinx, these were the thoughts I would have. I feel like I would want to do better than what I've settled for but instead was too comfortable where I was at. Idk. Haha. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please review! It inspires me a lot. The people who review will get a sneak preview on the next chapter! :) The next chapter will be the BATTLE SCENE. Woot Woot.**

**Special Thanks: **

**xSmielage: I totally know how you feel. My addiction with DC Comics will never fade. :) And Thank you so much. I work really frickin hard with this story! :) Keep reading, please :) **

**prettykitty374: Thanks, I have to keep re-watching the episode Lightspeed to make sure I've got them in character. It's pretty difficult. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it :) **

**KF fan: Thank you. :) **

**DarthZ: uh, I will? Hahah :) And thank you. I read really good stories on here and sometimes I just feel like I won't be as good I guess. **

**OffMyTea: Haha, Thank you! :) I will. Thanks for reading! :) **


	13. The Final Battle

**(A/N: Hey, you guys. :) So I'm almost done with this story! OMGOMG haha **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I started another story! It's a Speedy and Cheshire songfic, which is not something I do, but I wanted to give it a try. So please, check it out and tell me what you think! :) **

**And also, this is the battle scene. I suck at writing battle scenes. :p SO it'll be interesting getting the feedback on this chapter. Enjoy!)**

Kid Flash took Jinx in his arms and began zooming away. Jinx buried her face in his chest. Her heart was buzzing fast, as she thought what she was going to do. She wondered what would happen next. When she opened her eyes, they were in front of the headquarters. Kid Flash set Jinx down.

"Ah, Paris," Jinx said, a little wistfully. "Not as beautiful as I remember," She joked, looking at the abandoned building.

"Hmm, strange," Kid Flash said, tilting his head. "I pictured it a lot more sinister. This looks like crap," He laughed a little. Jinx gave him an amused smile.

"It's not what it seems, I bet. It's probably huge on the inside. Plus, it'll be a maze to get through to the heart of the operation," She said, running her fingers through her hair. Kid Flash slipped his hand on her waist.

"Piece of cake," He bragged, winking at her. Jinx looked away, her brow furrowing.

"How can you do it?" She asked, sighing. "How can you still have a light attitude about everything? Even though there's a chance you might not win, how can you still be positive?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "I guess... In the end, even if things might seem hopeless, I've learned that good will always triumph evil. In the end, you have to hope. Because that's all you have," He said, simply. Jinx suddenly tensed up.

"There's somebody there," She murmured, looking behind her. Her hair was pricked up, and she could sense the movement. Kid Flash cocked his head slightly.

"What?" He asked. Jinx pressed a finger to her lips. She strained her ears, listening for the slight movement again. It was very light, she couldn't be sure, but her instinct told her something else. Suddenly, she heard it again. A rustling sound. She closed her eyes. _"Whoever he is, he's not alone," _ She thought, hearing several rustling noises.

"We've got company," Jinx muttered, still looking in the direction where she could hear the noise. Kid Flash tensed too as he stepped in front of Jinx protectively. Jinx lifted up her hand and felt the hex electricity crackle at her fingerprints. She pointed at the direction where she heard the noise and sent a small hex wave at the wall.

BOOM. The small hex was effective as the wall crumbled down and voices of surprise cried out. As the stone crumbled and clouds of smoke flew up. A small group of villains that Jinx did not recognize stood in the smoke.

"What the-," One of them started to say but Jinx sent out another hex wave quickly. It hit 3 of them, but a couple of guys avoided it.

"Wait a minute... You're part of the H.I.V.E Five!" One guy pointed at her. Jinx froze.

"What's your name... Jenn? No... Jinx!" The guy snapped his fingers and grinned. Jinx narrowed her eyes slightly. The guy next to him laughed.

"No way. You're a good guy now?" He sneered. "Even worse, you're with Lightning Speed?"

"Hey, my name is Kid Flash," Kid Flash interjected, stepping up.

"Oh, wow. Now the Brotherhood of Evil is screwed," The other guy said, sarcastically. "You have no chance. The Brotherhood of Evil is kicking the Titans butts as we speak. You guys are so pathetic, you might as well give up. Why don't you join your precious Titans?" He scoffed, and laughed at them. Jinx felt her eyes glowing pink as she prepared to hex him, but Kid Flash grabbed her arm.

"Don't you know?" Kid Flash asked, smirking at the small group of villains. "When Jinx and I are together, we're invincible," He picked up Jinx and began to run. He circled the group of villains who began to shout as they tried to defend themselves. While Kid was running, Jinx (who was slowly getting used to his speed) began shooting out hexes at the ground, which ricocheted everywhere, hitting every villain. Kid Flash managed to avoid all of the hexes, bringing her closer to the villains so she could send out hexes with more aim. It was like a sniper machine gun, both powers working to the others benefit. When Kid Flash slowed down, the villains were scattered everywhere, all knocked out. Kid Flash grinned at Jinx, still holding her.

"Good job, babe," He complimented. "We make a good team,"

Jinx beamed back at him and gave him a long kiss. "Thanks," She whispered, smiling a little bit. Kid Flash let her down and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," he said. Together, they walked along the underground tunnels.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Jinx asked, squinting into the darkness. Kid Flash laughed.

"Of course I don't!" He said, easily. "It's not like I have a plan or anything," Jinx rolled her eyes. Kid Flash cocked his head to the left slightly.

"I don't have to know where I'm going," he said, closing his eyes. "I can hear just perfectly," He pointed ahead, where shouts and movement can be heard. Jinx saw Kid Flash tense up excitedly, his eyes gleaming. She knew him well enough to know that every time Kid Flash fought, he fought solely relying on impulse and adrenaline. Jinx could almost see it rising through his body. Jinx closed her eyes, steadying her breath. This was it.

"You okay?" Kid Flash asked, his hand slipping over her waist. He tended to do that as if to steady her. Jinx nodded.

"You go ahead," Jinx told Kid Flash. "Blow off some steam. I'll be right out there," Kid Flash pecked her lips, quickly.

"I'll see you out there," He said and zoomed off. As soon as she was gone, she leaned against the wall. Before, she was so confident just being with him. Fighting side by side with him, they didn't even have to communicate. Their bodies seemed to already work in conjunction to each other. As if they could read each other minds. But, now that he was gone, she felt as if he took her confidence with him. _"But," _Jinx thought, closing her eyes, "_I have to do this by myself. This isn't for him. This is for me," _With those words, Jinx opened her eyes. She began walking in the direction of the ruckus. She paused outside of the doorway. _"This... is the end of the old Jinx," _She thought, blinking, trying to steady herself more. Suddenly, she heard Kid Flash's voice. _"_Sorry I'm late_, _I had to pick up a friend,"

Jinx smiled to herself. Taking that as her cue, she walked down right next to him. She met Kid Flash's warm eyes with a smile.

"You're with him? Traitor!" She heard Gizmo's voice. She reluctantly turned away from Kid Flash and found herself face to face with her old team. Of course the first villains she would face by herself was her old team. Of course she would see them. It was fate being a cruel bitch, but a wise teacher telling her that if she wanted to change, she had to let go of her past. She blinked. Somehow, she felt as if she had been building up the inevitable meeting into this big thing. But, seeing her old team and their accusing faces didn't faze her; didn't hurt her as much as she thought it would. She looked at them, confused. The only question that was going through her head was why she stayed around as long as she did with them. She had thought of them fondly as her family. But looking at them now, she knew that they were never her family. She didn't belong with them. She never did. They didn't even belong here. They belonged doing petty crimes. They were mediocre villains, just like she was. They were even doing what they did best: running away. Jinx smiled to herself, feeling the bittersweet feeling well up in her. It was time to say good-bye.

"You probably have some catching up to do," Kid Flash told her, winking, and ran off. Jinx turned back to her old teammates. She gave them a bitter smile. _"Good-bye," _She thought.

"Nothing personal," She said, shrugging a little bit, and snapped her fingers. A huge hex wave hit them and knocked them out. Like bowling pins.

"Now, that was unexpected," Jinx heard Cyborg say. Jinx shared a smile at Cyborg. Once again, they were both on the same team. She tried to say with her eyes that everything was okay; she wanted to tell him a lot of unsaid things with her eyes. But Cyborg returned to fighting Control Freak and Jinx knew that she needed to get into the battle. She stepped into the battlefield. It was absolute chaos. There were heroes fighting villains, villains running away, and even some idiot villains fighting other villains. But Jinx was looking for one person: Madame Rouge. This battle within herself had to end now. She'd already had closure with her team, now she needed some sweet revenge. She saw two guys struggling with Madame Rouge as she'd gotten the upper hand. Jinx felt adrenaline rush through her as she walked up next to the two fallen heroes: one looked half man, half wildebeest, and the other looked like a lava in human form. Jinx stared at Madame Rouge right in the eyes. Rouge's eyes widened as she recognized Jinx. For a moment, it seemed as if Rouge was going to say something to her, but instead sneered at Jinx. Jinx felt her stomach clench. She _hated _this woman. This person, even though she was clearly losing, _still _had the nerve to look down on Jinx as if she was fungus. Jinx stared at Madame Rouge with cold eyes. _"Why?"_ Jinx asked herself silently. _"Why did I ever want to be like you?" _ Madame Rouge was nothing. She had nothing Jinx wanted. Jinx felt herself relax as she gazed down at Madame Rouge. She was done with disappointment and was moving on to bigger and better things. Jinx smirked and snapped her fingers, causing the ground around Madame rouge to crumble and trap her feet.

"Oops, did I do that?" Jinx asked, sweetly, as the two hero's grinned at her and began stretching Madame Rouge as far as she could go. Jinx looked up at the machine that had the ability to freeze people. Jinx narrowed her eyes. In order for this to work, Jinx would need to time this perfectly. Jinx waited until Madame Rouge was stretched out halfway before snapping her fingers and loosened the ground. The villainess began flying out towards the machine and suddenly, in a burst of fog, Madame Rouge was frozen. Jinx put her hands to her waist and smiled. _"The end," _She thought, happily. She turned to the fight again but saw Kid Flash zoom around her.

"I saw the whole thing," Kid Flash said, suddenly next to her. He was grinning and he gave her a sloppy kiss. Jinx felt her face turn red

"I don't like PDA, Kid Flash," She warned, as she began fighting hand to hand combat with this other villain she didn't recognize. It was weird to see so many villains she didn't know even existed. She really was a little fish in a big pond. But not anymore, Jinx thought as she punched a Brotherhood of Evil robot so hard it crumbled to pieces. Suddenly, Kid Flash was right beside her again, knocking out several robots closing in on Jinx.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash asked, as the couple fought back to back.

"What?" Jinx asked, breathlessly, as she shot another hex wave at the ground.

"I love you," Kid Flash said, turning his head sideways to wink at her. Jinx felt her heart sputter as it always did around him. She tried her best to focus on the battle.

"Now's not the best time, dear," Jinx said, sarcastically, as she kicked another robot in the chest.

"No time like the present," Kid Flash replied cheekily, as he grabbed a couple villains and zoomed off. When he came back literally a second later, he stood in front of her, waiting for her response. Jinx looked away, suddenly shy, even though she had just gotten through to pummeling 2 more robots.

"I... I love you too," She said, turning red, as she ran out to another crowd of villains. She heard his happy cheers as he zoomed around bringing the fallen villains to the machine, disposing them forever. She smiled to herself.

Suddenly, she realized, in the chaos, that the Brain was defeated. She looked and saw Robin holding the jar containing the brain. Sometime while she was fighting the robots/villains, they must've captured and dissembled the Brain. Robin threw the Brain towards the machine. Jinx blinked. _"That was faster than I thought," _She thought. _"I guess it's true what they say: Good always triumphs evil," _Beast Boy stood up and put an arm around the now frozen brain.

"Dudes, check it out," Beast Boy motioned, a grin curling on his lips. "Brain freeze!" He cackled. So relieved that the battle was finally over, Jinx didn't know whether to laugh at the lame joke or cry. She settled for shaking her head. She heard groans all around her and she felt an arm around her shoulder. She turned to see Kid Flash right next to her.

"His jokes are worse than yours," Jinx said, nudging him a little. Kid Flash pouted, but then lit up again.

"So, you think I'm funny, then?" He asked, leaning in closer. Jinx smiled, feeling so happy her body tingled. Jinx closed her eyes, and his lips met hers. Life was good... and so was she.

**(A/N: Phew, it's almost done! AH! This chapter was especially fun for me to write, to be honest. **

**In case you ignored the little special announcement from above, here it is again: I'm writing another fanfic about Speedy and Cheshire! And there will be Kid Flash and Jinx cameos. :) It's a song fic, which is something I'm nervous about, but hopefully it will work itself out. Check it out, please, and tell me what you think! :) **

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW. :) **


	14. A New Beginning

**(A/N: I know. It's been soooooo long since I've last updated. I really am sorry for that. If you really want to know why, I wrote the reason down below at the end, because I think you guys deserve an explanation. **

**Anyways, LAST CHAPTER. ZOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. You excited? I AM. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!) **

Jinx awkwardly sat on the counter of the Teen Titans kitchen countertop. All of the hero's that had fought at the Brotherhood of Evil headquarters had all gathered at the Titans headquarters. Jinx took a sip from the bottle of water she had in her hand, as she watched Kid Flash zoom around. A girl, dressed in black and red, approached her.

"You look like you're having fun," She commented, looking Jinx up and down. Jinx looked down. _"Is she already judging me?"_She thought.

"How could you tell?" Jinx answered, looking at her bottle of water. The girl gave her a smile.

"I'm Argent," She introduced herself. "I like your style,"

"Thanks," Jinx smiled, slowly letting down her guard. "I like your style, too,"

"Jinx," Jinx turned at the voice. Bumble Bee was standing in front of her. "Long time no see," The african american girl gave her a smile. Jinx blinked and felt her smiled widen.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since... the school was destroyed," Jinx gave a small laugh. Bumble Bee joined in.

"I'm glad you came over to our side," Bumble Bee said, sincerely.

"Did you used to be a villain?" Argent asked, leaning against the counter. Jinx hesitated.

"Yeah, I used to be. Not that I was any good at it," Jinx said, giving a humorless laugh. Argent tilted her head.

"So, what are you now?" Argent asked, bluntly. Jinx blinked. Was she really a hero after a few weeks of not being a villain? Was it that simple and easy?

"She is a Titan," A voice interrupted the conversation. Starfire and Robin were walking up to where Jinx was sitting.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude," Robin said, a small smile on his lips. Starfire flew over to Jinx.

"Thank you for helping us," Starfire said, grabbing Jinx's hands. Jinx looked into her eyes: they showed nothing but kindness and warmth.

"It... It wasn't just me," Jinx said, looking down, her ears turning pink. "Kid Flash was the one who brought me. He was the one that changed me,"

"Well, it's a good thing he did," Robin said. Jinx stared at the mask. It was unfathomable, but Jinx could tell that he was being friendly.

"You really... forgive me? After all that I did to you guys?" Jinx asked, looking at Robin who looked at her solemnly.

"Kid Flash says you've changed for the good, and you proved that in battle. I may not trust you right now, but I trust Kid Flash's judgment. What you did before is in the past now. What matters the most is what's going on now. From now on, you're a Titan," Robin said, seriously, as he handed Jinx a brand new communicator. Jinx felt her mouth open wide as she stared at it.

"Oh, please, take it, friend," Starfire said, smiling. Jinx took a deep breath and stared straight into Robin's mask.

"Are you sure?" She asked, hesitantly. Robin gave her another smile and put the communicator in her hand. "Stay in touch, Jinx. You know who to call," He said, waving as both he and Starfire began walking away. Jinx blinked and stared at the familiar communicator in her hand.

"Why are you so unsure of yourself?" Argent asked bluntly. "You don't have any reason to be. My god, girl, have some faith in yourself! Otherwise, you won't be a good hero _or_villain,"

Jinx looked at Argent in surprise. Suddenly, she laughed.

"Sorry," She apologized to the two heroes, who looked a little stunned at her sudden laughter. "It's just that... I really needed to hear that," She smiled at Argent, who smiled back.

"Well, you're a better hero anyway," Bumble Bee assured, patting Jinx's shoulder.

"Thanks, who'd have thought I would have made a good hero?" Jinx asked, smiling at Bumble Bee. "Me, the bad luck witch?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Argent said, a little shortly. Jinx was beginning to see that was the way she talked: bluntly. She could tell that Argent was the type to always say what was on her mind and Jinx liked that already about her.

"If you really think that your powers determine who you are, than you are an idiot," Argent continued, her red eyes boring into Jinx's pink eyes. "It's _you._ I mean, you're the bearer of the awesome powers, it's up to you to decide what to do with them. Bad luck means nothing,"

Jinx pondered that. She had always stuck in her own little self pitying world, she realized now. But now, she could see that there was really so much more than the small world she settled for.

"You're right," Jinx admitted, finally. Argent gave her hand a comforting squeeze to show she meant no harm.

"I'm glad that you're on the right side now, Jinx," Bumble Bee said, earnestly.

"Congrats," Argent said, smiling a little. "So... You and Kid Flash?" She asked, giving her a knowing look.

Jinx turned red.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Bumble Bee giggled.

"You guys are an item, right?" Argent asked, leaning forward.

"I saw you kissing," Bumble Bee winked. "_During_the battle," Jinx pressed her hand to her warm forehead.

"He.. He was the one who converted me," Jinx said, smiling to herself. "I don't know why he did, but he _chose_someone like me,"

"Aw, the chick's in love," Argent said to Bumble Bee, who frowned at Jinx.

"Why did you say it like that? That he chose 'someone like you'?" Bumble Bee asked. Jinx motioned to herself.

"Oh, come on," Jinx said. "Look at me," She gestured at her skeletal body. "He could have anybody in the world and he chose me, a stupid low-grade villain,"

Bumble Bee groaned.

"Why would you even say that?" Bumble Bee shook her head. "Jinx, you're smart and funny. You are so beautiful! Any guy would be damn lucky to have you as a girlfriend," Argent nodded in agreement.

"Seriously. It's not as if he 'chose' you," Argent made air quotation marks when she said that. "If anything, you were the one who let him in your life. You were the one who decided to trust him. He was always chasing you and you finally let him in. So, technically, _you_ chose _him_,"

Jinx looked at the two heroines that were standing there, encouraging her. She felt a lump in her throat as she smiled at them.

"I guess I'm lucky to have people like you keep me straight," She said, beaming at them. Bumble Bee laughed as Argent linked arms with Jinx.

"You're lucky to have _friends_like us to remind you how amazing you are," Argent said, sincerely. Jinx looked at her in surprise.

"We're friends?" She asked, her voice a little squeaky. Argent laughed.

"We're all on the same boat and we kick ass. Might as well, right?" The gothic beauty said, nudging Bumble Bee.

"Don't worry, we'll all hang out. By the way, Jinx, what are you and Kid Flash going to do after this?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Hmmm?" Jinx asked, tilting her head at her.

"Well, now that the Titans are back in Go City, Kid Flash doesn't need to watch over the city for them. So, are you going to move with him to his city, Central City?"

Jinx froze. She realized that foolishly, she didn't even think about the future with Kid Flash. She had always assumed that he would be there no matter what.

"I don't know," Jinx said, looking away. Suddenly, she felt suffocated in the huge room. She looked around the room to try and find Kid Flash but couldn't see him anywhere. Jinx set the bottle of water on the counter and stood up.

"Need some air," She mumbled to the two girls and exited the room. Quietly, she stepped outside. A warm breeze hit her as she walked into the small island that the Titans Tower was perched on. She took in a deep breath as she tried to use the fresh air to clear her head.

The quiet stillness on the island was a pleasant change from the bustling business inside the tower. Jinx walked to the edge of the island and sat down on a large rock, admiring the view. The moon was large and bright. Jinx felt herself mesmerized by it as she gazed into the moon.

Suddenly, she felt another presence. She quickly turned to see a familiar figure standing a few feet away.

"Cyborg," She said, her eyes wide.

"Jinx," Cyborg said, walking closer. He was hesitant, but his voice was sincere. "Can I sit?" He asked, motioning to the spot next to Jinx. Jinx nodded and brought her knees to her chest.

"Wow, it's still weird not seeing you as Stone," Jinx laughed a little, referring to the time when he infiltrated the H.I.V.E. Cyborg laughed a little awkwardly.

"Yeah... Is it too late to apologize for destroying your school?" He scratched his head. Jinx shrugged.

"I was angry at the time. But not because you destroyed the school," Jinx said, smiling her twisted smile. "I was angry for... other reasons," Why was she even bringing this up? Their romance (not even) was way over before it even began. Looking at Cyborg now, she only felt the dull pang of sadness from his betrayal.

"I was angry at you, because it was so easy," Jinx said looking down. "It was easy for you to suddenly leave. Leave everything you worked for. I even _envied_you," Jinx finally looked into Cyborg's eyes.

"I guess... I guess even I wished for a way out. You could've been one of us. But you just left. No regrets at all," She sighed and smiled bitterly at him. "Why was it so easy for you and so hard for me?"

Cyborg leaned back. "It wasn't that easy for me either," He said, solemnly. "That was the first time I felt like I really belonged. My previous school experience wasn't the best and coming to school again made me feel... normal. And I only had one regret," He said, looking at Jinx. Jinx tilted her head questioningly at him.

"My regret was you," He said. Jinx coughed out a laugh.

"Oh wow, thanks a lot," She said, slightly hurt. Come on, they went to a dance together and he carried her books to class!

"Not like that," Cyborg said, hastily. "I meant that I wished that I could've seen that you were looking for a way out. I really regret not being able to see that. I was supposed to be a hero,"

Jinx patted his hand comfortingly.

"If it makes you feel better, I wasn't ready to be saved at the time. I was in too deep at the time. There was nothing you could've done, even if you wanted to," She said, a little softly.

"Do you think... In a different time and place, it could've been me?" Cyborg asked, hesitantly. Jinx paused and looked down. Finally, she turned to Cyborg.

"No," She said, smiling sadly at him. "It could only be him," She said simply, thinking of Kid Flash. Cyborg smiled at Jinx.

"Yeah, I know," Cyborg said, quietly. "In a way, you guys were meant for each other. And... I'm really happy you guys are together," He said, sincerely. The two shared a smile. Suddenly, they heard a throat clear behind them.

"Am I interrupting something?" They both turned to see Kid Flash standing behind them. Cyborg stood up and patted Jinx on the back.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" He said to her, "It's good to see you on the right side,"

As soon as Jinx saw Cyborg leave, she felt a huge weight lift from her chest. This, she knew now, was what closure felt like.

"Cyborg," She called out. Cyborg turned back. "For what it's worth, I was happy that it was you," Jinx said, honestly. Cyborg gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," He said and walked back inside. Jinx turned to look at Kid Flash.

"Should I be worried?" He asked, taking a seat next to her. He nudged her playfully. Jinx shook her head.

"So, why aren't you there partying with everybody?" Kid Flash asked.

"Why aren't you?" Jinx countered back.

"Looking for you," Kid Flash said and leaned over and buried his face in her neck. "Found you," He mumbled. Jinx smiled a little before clearing her throat. After talking to Bumble Bee, Argent and Cyborg, she felt confident enough to say what was on her mind to Kid Flash.

"Wally?" She whispered. He faced her and smiled at her. His smile lit up his whole face and Jinx couldn't help smiling at him.

"I'm gonna miss you," She said, her smile twisting a little. Kid Flash tilted his head.

"Miss me?" Kid Flash asked. "Where am I going?" Jinx blinked.

"You... You're going back to your city.. right?" Jinx asked, a little hesitantly. "I mean, I knew you weren't going to stay here forever,"

"But.. Jinx!" He gave her a puppy dog look. "I'm not going to leave you,"

"Oh, Wally," Jinx sighed and took his hands. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I really do. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in the H.I.V.E Five. I'd still be lost within myself. But thanks to you, I'm not scared anymore," Jinx paused to take a breath. "I am going to be fine. You are going to be fine. But your city's not. So you need to go back. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I can stand on my own now, thanks to you," She beamed at him. She was really going to miss him. But, she knew she was strong enough to stand on her own.

Kid Flash leaned in to kiss her. "You make it seem so serious, Jinx," He gave her an easy going smile. "You give me too much credit. The truth is, it wasn't me. It was you. It was all you. You left the H.I.V.E on your own. You made your choice. I didn't do anything but be there," Jinx raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, you don't have to be by yourself all the time. I don't want you to be alone. I want you to be with me," Kid Flash went down on one knee and took her hand in his. Jinx widened her eyes.

"Jinx, come with me to Central City," He was smiling at her but his eyes were serious. "I know it's a big step in our relationship but I want you to be with me," A pause. "I know you'll be fine on your own, but I don't know if _I_will be," He sighed. "Stay with me, Jinx," He said, almost pleading.

Jinx gulped, a slow smile spread on her lips. "You... You want me to move with you?"

Kid Flash nodded, grinning at her. Jinx stood up suddenly.

"Oh my god!" She cried out, laughing. "I mean, are you serious?" She twirled around a couple times to release some of the excitement building up inside her.

"This is crazy! Moving in with you!" Jinx said, smiling widely. Kid Flash stood with her.

"I know," He admitted. "But I'm crazy. And you're crazy. And I have a really good feeling about this," He leaned in to kiss her but Jinx stopped him.

"I have a bad temper," She warned him. "And, I hate cooking. I'm not morning person. I have trouble sleeping, too. Are you positive you want to do this?"

"Jinxy," Kid Flash said, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. "Then, I'll cheer you up. _I'll_cook for you. And I'll stay up all night with you. Jinx, I'll do anything for you,"

Jinx paused before jumping around again. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm finally getting out of this city! Wally, I get to see the world, and actually _see_ the world. I... get to have a home," Jinx smiled, looking in Kid Flash's electric blue eyes. Pink met blue. "A real home,"

"Together," Kid Flash said, warmly. Jinx could feel his heartbeat buzzing crazily. He let out another relieved laugh.

"You're going to love Central City! I'll show you all of the museums, my favorite cafe's, the best movie theatre with the best popcorn EVER. I can't wait for you to see the city park there, it's so beautiful! We can have picnic's there," As Kid Flash kept talking excitedly, Jinx just kept smiling. She felt like she was going to explode from being too happy.

"Wally," She said quietly. He didn't hear her and kept jabbering on. "Wally," She said, a little louder. Kid Flash paused.

"I love you," She said, honestly. She had never been so sincere about anything in her life. She had no idea what this constant buzzing feeling in her chest was. She had no idea why every time she was near Kid Flash, she felt butterflies dancing in her stomach. She had no idea why every time she kissed Kid Flash, she felt sparks. Until now. All she knew is that it all had to do with him.

"Oh, Jinx, I love you too!" Kid Flash picked her up and spun her around. "I love you, I love you, I love you," He kissed her on her lips, her cheek, her nose, her forehead, and finally, the lips again. They just stood there, not letting each other go, grinning at each other and kissing passionately. Jinx felt fireworks. Boom boom boom.

"When can we leave?" Jinx asked, after pulling apart. Kid Flash took a deep breath.

"Now," He decided, impulsively. "As soon as possible. I mean, we need to see what apartments are on the market. If we want a good deal, we need to go now,"

Jinx let out another breath of excitement. "This is so surreal," She squealed. "I can't wait. I really can't. I can't wait to fight crime with you, side by side. I can't wait to... to _be_with you,"

Kid Flash took her hand in his and kissed it. "Let's go home," He said.

Together, they walked hand in hand, side by side. There were no spaces in between them, no uncertainty, no doubts. _"From here on out, we're going into our future, together. Not alone anymore,"_Jinx thought to herself. Only good things could come from this. As long as they were together, everything would be alright. She had no way of for sure knowing this, but with Kid Flash by her side, she would take everything one step at a time. Because, being with Kid Flash gave her hope again. He gave her the strength to be who she really wanted to be. Maybe this was all she really needed in life. Jinx smiled to herself. She walked forward with renewed hope, each step getting her closer to her new beginning.

**(A/N: Oh my gosh. It's done. It's really done. OH WOW. I finished. Was it worth the wait? I hope so! I'm so sad but proud I finished my first Fanfic! **

**Yeah I know, a bunch of you guys were expecting some big Robin blowout, but I just don't see Robin as that sort of guy. Yeah, he has a bad temper, and he tends to see things as black and white, but I think people forget that he does have a compassionate side to him and he's not that kind of arsehole. **

**I had to add in that Cyborg bit. I think they both needed closure. :)**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but it was a lot of personal reasons. I had to go through a treatment process for depression and self harm. It was a really dark time and I couldn't find time to write. But I'm better now, thank goodness! **

**I would like to thank everyone who read this for their kind reviews. I'm so happy and grateful! Without you guys, I would have never found the strength or confidence to finish this story. So thank you guys. There is a saying out there that I would like to say: Even though a writer paints the story, it is the reader that makes the tale breathe and come alive. **

**Thank you so much. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. **

**Anyways, you'll see more of these two! I'm putting them in my other story Behind The Grinning Mask. So make sure to check them out! Other upcoming projects: I'm toying with a Xiaolin Showdown story. We'll see how this goes. Review please!) **


End file.
